TACS
by alchemichelper101
Summary: T.A.C.S. - They killed his mother...and they are going to pay for it..AU story and pure EDXWIN. I suck in summaries just read this thing...: Rated for..ahem..future chapters? Ch.4 up!
1. Prologue

A/N: My third fanfic! Yay! Please read this thing and please review of you like it!

Disclaimer: Ok alright, I don't own any FMA characters...geez...stupid disclaimer always reminding me stupid things...pout

On with the story please...

Prologue

_BANG!_

"_Sorry! Sorry, my bad…" A woman with brown hair and hazel – green eyes apologized at the owner of the shopping cart she accidentally collided with. After she made out her way, she continued to push her cart filled with assorted groceries of food, toiletries and other basic needs of her family._

"_Now we need some shampoo…" Trisha Elric wondered, swiveling her head left and right to find the shelf where the item would be._

"_Mom, are we done yet? I'm bored…" complained a ten – year – old boy with golden hair and amber eyes glazing at her mother with tedium over everything around him._

"_Edward, you promised to go with me shopping…" Her mother reminded him while placing her hands on hips to emphasize her point. The young blond growled in response and cursed himself for making such a promise. Grocery stores and him don't get along that well. He didn't like a thing about it, especially it's always crowded and smelled a mixture of all the stuffs he could think of put together._

"_Now just be a good boy and fetch mommy some shampoo." The brunette woman ordered softly to her child. Edward sighed in defeat and began his search for the shampoo. It didn't take a minute when Edward saw the shelf filled with shampoo bottles just behind her mother. He snorted under his breath and picked the container to bring it to his mother in a swift._

"_Here is it mom…" Edward grumbled and handed Trisha the item. _

"_Oh how fast…thank you dear…" Trisha said with a warm smile and patted her son's head._

"_It was just behind you mom…and your welcome…can we go now?" She just looked at her child; the image flashing in her eye wasn't of her son, but of someone else. Someone whom she loved and will love forever. _

_She can't help to see her husban in the golden – eyed child's face. He looks and acts exactly like him. He really is his son inside and out. _

_Joy was soon replaced by sad remorse of the sudden backtracking she made. He left her for a reason she can't comprehend. And worse, he didn't pass a word when he just popped into nothingness in her eyes._

_Anguish washed the beautiful features of the woman and her eyes began to lose its shining warm color oit always held._

"_Mom? Are you ok?" Edward asked with concern. Trisha quickly masked her sadness with a weak, fake smile offered to her child._

"_Of course I'm fine. The boy frowned at the open lie his mother gave him. He exactly knew why she's upset, or why she's always upset. And that's him. It's all because of him. The man he hadn't known all his life but yet, despised him for ditching them._

"_Why don't you go somewhere while I finfish the groceries…wait at the park after thirty minutes…" The kind mother offered with a warm smile tugged in her pale face._

"_Are you sure you don't need a hand?" Edward asked reluctantly, because a part of him really want to get out of the place, and a part that wants to help his mother with the errand._

"_No I'll be fine Edward thank you very much…just go ahead…" She insisted, ruffling the boy's golden locks._

_Edward nodded hesitantly and left her mother . He did want to escape the horrible store anyway._

_It's already an hour passed and Edward was tired of waiting for his mother like forever in one of the sturdy park benches. He hadn't done much since he separated himself from his mom and here he is now, bored to death with a growing afoul mood. He slumped further on the hard chair, somewhat finding a nice position he can relax for the next couple of minutes._

_Boy, he regrets that he didn't go with the grocery shopping. It's way better than sitting here doing absolutely nothing._

"_Ughhh!!! Where is she? It's almost dinner time!" Edward whined, followed by a loud agreement of his stomach._

"_Ah man, I'm starved…" He whispered to himself and bowed his head with a long sigh of exasperation. _

_Not long after, his silence was shattered when his ears were filled with sounds of feet jumping from the ground repeatedly. He moved his golden orbs to the direction of the noise and witnessed a girl reaching something from the tall tree. He got curious and decided to help a bit._

"_Ah..dammit…" A blond girl cursed at the hat hanging on one of the branches of the tree. She got careless and let the strong wind take it and as lucky as she was, with all the places in the world, it landed on a tree out of her reach. She began to jump again in attempt to retrieve her possession._

"_Need a hand?" A boy's voice rang in her ears and she turned around to see a boy with blond hair and gold eyes about her age. At the question asked, the girl stretched her arm upward, pointing up the tree where her hat got stuck._

"_My hat…I can't reach it…" She said timidly with big baby blue eyes._

"_Of course you can't…" Edward replied back like it's the most obvious thing ion the world and walked pass her. He then approached the tree bark and climbed on it like an expert monkey, catching the girl to agape with amusement of his incredible climbing skills._

_In no time, young Edward landed in front of her._

"_Here." He handed the pink laced hat and received it with gladness._

"_Thanks." She muttered shyly and placed the garment over her blond head. With that, a wild grumble came from Edward's tummy. He blushed crimson red and put a hand behind his head._

"_I guess it's already pass dinner time…" She said with a sheepish grin plastered in his face. All he received as a response was a hand grabbing his and was dragged towards one of the benches._

"_Here, eat up…" The girl offered, showing to Edward's face an opened can filled with tiny red rounded biscuits. He sniffed the foreign food and held it in his hand for a closer inspection._

"_What exactly is this?" He asked, looking at the girl who already bitten her own biscuit._

"_Tommies." She replied through crunches of bites._

"_Tommies?"_

"_Yeah..tomato-coated biscuits. They're great." The girl mused with delight and took another one and shove it wholly to her mouth._

"_Ew…does that even exist?" Edward responded with a disgusted look in his face._

"_Uh, yeah 'cause you're holding one now?" The blue – eyed girl reminded as- a-matter-of-factly, earning a smug frown from the boy. He handed back the can to the girl and slumped lower in his eat._

"_I'm not eating any of that….it's as disgusting as milk is, yuck…" Edward grumbled childishly, crossing his arms over his chest. He refused the offered biscuits even his stomach was screaming for food._

"_But it's nutritious…it will help you grow bigger.." The girl stated innocently, taking another large bite of her snack._

"_I'M NOT SMALL!" Edward flared at her, gaining a confused look from the girl of his doubled meaning of her naive statement._

"_Hey, I didn't say anything like that.." The blond girl defended._

"_EDWARD!" Two heads jerked around to see Trisha Elric waving wildly at her son with shopping bags surrounding her feet._

"_Oh it's mom. Gotta go, bye!" he said in one breath and run after his mother._

"_Wai-" The ten – year – old girl was about to say something when the boy already stormed away from her. She watched the boy's back faded as he go, whispering,_

"_I didn't even give him my name yet…"_

"_MOM! You're late!" Edward shouted as he sped his legs towards his mother._

"_Yeah! SORRY!" His mom answered back, making Ed's head shook a bit with a smile. As he continued his approach, an ear – breaking gun shot shattered his ears. _

_His eyes widened like saucers and the black in his eyes shrunk into dots when his mother's emerald orbs started to fade its lively color. He saw her fell forward slowly, her eyes closing in every moving second._

_Time seemed to slow him and she began to get farther and farther from him. He dilated his eyes when the woman hit the ground with a loud thug, and that's when everything went back to its normal speed again._

"_MOM!!!!" Edward hollered in fear and dove to his mother, kneeling down on her level as he did so._

"_Mom…mom are you ok?" He asked in a trembling voice as he rolled her over, placing her head on his lap, completely not minding the scattered grocery bags and a circle of bystanders that began to form around them._

"_Mom! Mom! Answer me!" Are you ok!?" He repeated desperately, shaking some answer from his beloved mother. The brunette woman opened her heavy eyelids to gaze at her crying son, reaching her hand to touch his cheek tenderly, feeling for the last time the warmth of their one and only child._

"_Ed…ward…of-course…I'm-fine…" She said in a raspy voice, making Edward to tear even more._

"_Mom…Mom please…" HE cried over her, fresh tears leaking form his eyes down to wet the woman's pale face._

"_Ed-ward…I'm going…ahead now…take…care of yourself." Trisha breathed difficulty and the young boy noticed the puddle of blood flooded on his mother's back. It's where the bullet hit her._

_He heard someone shouted for help and to call the ambulance but ignored it. His mother is dying. It's like a nightmare he even can't imagine to have._

"_Mom, what are you talking about?" He asked, choking his words through his sobs._

"_I'm…sorry…" She whispered and dropped her hand that once warmed his cold, tear-strained face to her side, her eyes closed lifelessly._

"_Mom.." Edward called out, shaking his mother awake. Her soulless body only swayed limply in his force. She was dead. She left him all alone. _

"_No.." The boy cried, crystal water leaking from his eyes like dripping faucet._

"_Mom…please don't leave me…" Edward pleaded helplessly, embracing her dead body with all his might._

_She was cold. She was dead and never coming back._

_It's over._

"_MOM!!!!!!!!"_

Six years later…

A black car screeched its tires soundly on the cement ground, stopping at a halt to park it on place.

The car door clicked open and stepped out a handsome young man about the age of sixteen. He stood strongly on his lean body and closed the car door and with a press of his remote, the car locked with a beep.

His long blond hair tied up in a fashionable braid contributed to his good-looking features. He wore some tight jacket only buckled on the first button, revealing his taut black shirt seeped by his six-pac abs. He matched it with stiff black leather pants and ankle boots covered his feet.

His brave, amber eyes shone in the bright sunlight, lingering any girl's heart just by looking at them. He then dug his hand on his pocket and clutched a folded piece of paper in his grasp. Edward Elric opened it and read,

"Green Tea House."

Once he lifted his eyes, he came front with a building with the same name on its signboard. He smirked defiantly and stepped his way towards the place, followed by a small tinkle of the bell as he entered the structure.

A/N: This is all for now…I must see if you'll like this another piece of crap running around my mind…constructive criticism.


	2. Welcome to the gang

Chapter 2 – Welcome to the gang

A/N: At last I've finally got the time to write this story up! School days are over for me! Ha!

Disclaimer: I would never ever own any FMA character

* * *

Chapter 2 – Welcome to the gang 

Gold irises swift through the warm scenery of theteashop, his face remained that of a cautious one. He needed to find his way in. To make himself join the group. Edward then reopened the piece of paper that tells the name of the place before making his way to a spot on one of the green – white tables. In an unprofessional eye, the cozy atmosphere seems to be normal and prude. But in Edward Elric's deduction, this is where he will find the passage in. The entrance to the agency he had trained for almost six years.

He tapped his fingers non-ceremoniously on the wood table and read the note again. He then discovered that the letter has another message on the bottom left of it.

"Hanegawa tea." He read quietly and at that moment a waiter stepped in.

"May I have your order, sir?" The waiter interrupted and the blond lifted his head to see that he has company. The man has brown shaggy hair with dark eyes matching his uniform. Even in his friendly statement, Ed isn't ignorant that he is a part of the organization.

"One Hanegawa tea please." Edward answered, looking deeply on the man's eyes for any odd reaction as he did so. The waiter was slightly shocked at the young man's knowledge about their specialty that's not even in the menu. It only means one thing.

"So you're the new member…come with me…" The brown – haired man said in a new tone and waked out. Edward soon got in tow and walked behind the man. They passed the whispering costumers filling the space with their conversations and turned to a dark hallway. As they reached the end they came face to face with the janitor's closet. The waiter opened it and revealed a mop and a pail of water. Edward arched a skeptical eyebrow until his companion slid a hidden plated sealed on the center wall of the closet. His fingers ably pressed on the number buttons. Edward squinted his eyes to see the man's work a little more clearer until a door within the preserved room opens before them.

The waiter moved to the side and gestured his hand to the open doorway for Edward to enter.

"Please enter, Mr. Mustang is waiting inside." He spoke. Edward glanced at him for the last time and made his way in the secret room. As soon as he stepped in the new space the door automatically slid closed with a soft click. Ed scooped his gaze on the new room. Everything seems to be painted black and no furniture at all, except for the desk table placed in the middle of the room. In there, sat a man in his mid twenties, his elbows resting neatly on the wooden desk and his chin resting on his connected hands with his eyes closed, hiding his soul to anyone.

"Please come over." A voice was heard from the man and the young man obeyed without hesitance and stepped closer until he was talking distance to the dark – haired man.

"So…you must be Mustang…so you're giving me the permission to join your group, perhaps." Edward inquired, his eyes never leaving Roy for a second who still didn't bother to gaze at the boy. Mustang lifted his eyes just in time to meet Edward's, the smug spark in his eyes glowering over the younger man.

"Precisely correct. After your years of training, I guess you're already suitable to be one of my lackeys." He informed with a shrug of his shoulders. Edward glared at him, a chary and staggered expression present in his face.

"How…did you know that?" Edward asked. Mustang replied with a smirk of his own.

"I have my own resources." He simply stated with the same swaggering tone he welcomed him. Ed felt his right eye twitch. He can't believe that he'll find his commander his worst liked person in the world.

"Well that'll be better…saving us for the introductions…" Edward said in monotone.

"Yeah…now then let's go to the objectives." Mustang started, raising himself from his seat and walked over to the side with his back facing Ed's side.

"I believe you are already given knowledge that this organization knows no safety and easy, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. Termination Alliance for Criminals of the Society or TACS for short is a concealed agency meant for the safety of all the citizens, meaning you are forbidden to tell anyone about your membership. I hope that's clear to you?" Roy said, marching slowly away from his desk as he talked.

"Yes."

"This structure is built with the team and cooperation of the president of the country. I hope you already know her?" Roy asked, glancing at Edward for an answer.

"Of course. President Riza Hawkeye." Edward answered, finding difficulty to hide his urging annoyance over the man. How can he expect him to not know some common political knowledge?

"Aside from us and the other members of this association, the president also knows about our agency, considering the peace and order of her country is one of her top priorities…" Roy continued and Edward listened intently at the every information he needed to know.

Mustang then stopped from his trip on the small room, facing Edward with a small smile.

"And one more thing…I would like you to meet your co – agents." At that mentioned, Edward snapped from his hard gaze and tilt his head to the side to see another door to the room that he didn't noticed earlier. The knob twisted open and two people brushed their way in.

One was a girl about his age, with shoulder – length red hair and crimson eyes. She wore a tight tank top just reaching halfway of her abdomen with matching dark slit skirt just reaching tight on her thighs. Her knee boots made a soft click on the floor as she approached Edward and extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Kite Andrews." She introduced herself. Edward then took the handshake with politeness.

"Edward Elric. The pleasure is mine."

Then the second person came to view and this time it's a boy and also about his age. He has short blond hair sticking their way all over his head, giving him a look of a fully bloomed teenager with his hazel eyes gazing its way across the room to meet Ed's. He made his way to their fresh member and gave his hand as well.

"Pleasure to meet you. It's Alphonse Luzac." He greeted with a warm smile decorating his gentle face. He also wore black clothes, tight tank top and pants, almost resembling Ed's attire aside that he has no jacket to cover his well – built abs. With his kind expression, Edward almost couldn't believe that he is involved in this kind of job. Nonetheless, he took the hand with gratitude.

"Same here. It's Edward Elric." Edward addressed with a small, but true smile. Even he hadn't known the boy, he can assure that they will get along pretty well. Way better than his boss if that's it.

Their smooth meeting was soon episodic when the door opened loudly with a loud smash when closed. Hard tapping of heels were heard coming to them followed by,

"WHERE IS THAT MAN! I'm gonna kill him!" A blond girl also dressed in black growled as she approached the group, not minding the visitor they currently have. Her long cornflower locks cascading to her back swayed in her every move as she loomed over who seem to be Mustang. Even with the angry look plastered in her face, her natural beauty is not hidden to anyone who can see her. She wore a leather tank top only covering her bust and stiff miniskirt just covering what she has left to be out of sight of everyone.

"You! You told me he's the suspect! You bastard!" The new comer barked to her superior with a violent bang on the wooden desk.

"He is, isn't he?" Mustang replied coolly despite of the girl's fuming burst.

"No! He is just one of the toadies of the one who killed them, you tweak." She said in gritted teeth, her blue orbs flaring with anger.

"Can we talk about this some other time? We have a new member as you can see." It registered immediately to the girl and moved her head to see a new face standing in one spot in the room. She just stared back on those gold eyes with the remaining aggravation she has.

Edward decided to make the first move and elongated his arm to her.

"It's Edward Elric. Nice to meet you." Ed began with a friendly voice. The girl eyed him and eyed him vigilant eyes. She then slowly interlocked their hands, giving it a small quaver. Her grasp then tightened and she twisted Ed's arm to his spine, backhanding him. She then swept a kick under his legs, causing him to trip face on the hard floor.

"What the hell?!" Ed shrieked in both astonishment and infuriation.

"I see you're not that trained…" She commented from his back, her hand still locking his forcedly behind him. Edward growled at the foul attitude of the girl. She maybe worse that Mustang himself.

"Edward, this is our best agent, Winry Rockbell. Sorry for her rude welcoming. It's tradition for her." Mustang interlined with an amused expression on his face that no one knows why is it there.

"Winry stop it. He's just new here for Christ's sake." Kite scolded.

"I just want to show him…that this agency isn't any easy play he can fool around." Winry mentioned from atop of Ed's back. Before she even notice it, a hand slipped from her hold making Edward to escape from her temporary imprisonment. Edward grabbed her bare thigh and switched places with her, with he on top of her now.

"Don't worry. I know exactly what I'm doing when I joined here." Edward claimed, his eyes gazing on her tensing form. Winry glared daggers at him as he stood to his feet once again. He offered his hand for help but Winry rudely refrained from it and rise herself on her own. She gave Ed one last dirty look and walked off the room with a loud crash of the door.

Silence hang on the air until Ed broke it with a,

"What's up with that girl?" Ed asked loudly with a hint of vexation, his eyes glued on the girl left.

"Odd. This is the first time I've seen her so angry with someone." Kite concluded.

"Yeah. Maybe she's just in a bad mood." Al agreed.

"Maybe she has attitude issued." Ed complied.

"Hehe. Don't worry about her. I'm sure you two will get along in the time being." Al assured with a smile over Ed. Edward just sighed in mild agreement.

"Well maybe she just found you unique." Roy's voice confirmed. Edward shot his eyes towards him with a puzzled expression over his statement.

"What do you mean?"

Roy just smirked knowingly. Oh so he knows that he's always right.

"You'll become great partners when time comes."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this is too short to cover how long I've updated this thing. 

And please notice that I've changed Al's last name because he and Ed aren't brothers in this story. I hope that's ok with you. Just tell me if you don't like the last name because I just thought of it out of the blue and I really think it sucks but I can't think of any other so that's it.

I started rambling, did I?

Oh well...read and review. Constrctive criticism is what this story deserves I think.


	3. A rainy day

Chapter 3: A rainy day

A/N: Sorry I didn't update that fast...the MS Word in our computer is weirdly Not Working...

So on with the story...

* * *

Rain began to drench the outside the world and patters are heard from the falling raindrops on the window glass. It's been a while since the fuming blond girl left right after she and Edward's 'little' meeting. An uncomfortable silence hung on theroom's atmoshere and Mustang cut it with a sudden screech of his chair as he stood his strong stature among his agents. He walked gracefully over the only window in theroom and watched each droplets sliding on the clear glass.

Even with their superior's back facing the trio, each of them placed their gazes on him,waiting for anything from him.

"It's pretty rainy all of a sudden, huh? Not the best time to wander off."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The heavenly shower was getting heavy by second and every living creature under the sun seem to took notice and sheltered themselves with umbrellas and warm homes where they settle to let the rain subside till then. You can't see anyone daring to venture the strong drops of the weather. Anyone but a teeanged blond girl for that matter.

Small splashes of water echoed through the quiet city made by the harsh steps of heels she took. Like the worsening weather, the girl's aura was misted by a dark cloud of ferocity. She wore the intimidating eyes of a tiger hiding behind those oceanic orbs in which when seen by anyone will just run like a prey for his dear life.Even with the clothing she had - tiny tank top and mini skirt - Winry Rockbell didn't let herselfbe bothered by the cold wetness touching her pale skin every second she stayed under the rain. She was so pissed. So pissed she wants to stay in the rain forever until all her problems are washed away.

She turned to a road called Alle St.

Winry thought she can make them pay. For years of searching and hunting them, she really assured she can make them atone everything they had done to her family. To what they had done to her. But she was wrong. It was just another decoy that fooled her. In six years of working for TACS, her seek for vengeance just turned into a long run of wild goose chases.

Her feet halted to a stop as she came face to face with a wooden door. She remained still for a moment, letting the ran soak her even more until she bent over and flicked the floor mat to reveal a silver key. Winry picked it up and inserted it on the keyhole and twist it open to let herself in the small apartment. She put the metal key back before entering.

The room was nothing close to an average room anyone would expect for a sixteen - year - old girl to have. Inside the white painted walls were a bed placed on one corner with a glass window beside it, a mahogany study desk not far from the bed along with a brown cabinet where clean clothes are hidden, a beige sofa on the center of the room with a center table to complete the living room set. A black gas stove was standing on one part of the room, accompanied bya yellow - painted cabinet which probably contains eating necessities like plates, spoons, forks, knives and other food supplies. All in all her resting place was nothing but simple. So simple that it's a little beyond normal. But Winry didn't care.She isn't kind of a person who asks for luxuriesand other expensive needs. All she needs was a space she can have for herself. And TACS didn't failto give that need to her. Not to mention they gave her more than she's asking for. A home, basic needs and most importantly, a chance to track those bastards who ruined everything for her.

She chuckled to herself as she hook off her boots from her tired feet, throwing them to the side before proceeding to her home.

"I can't believe it. Are people here that dumb or just good souls of the heaven's above. I've always left that key on the doormat still no one tried to rob this place..." She mused to herself all the while changing into some dry loose shirt and shorts. She balled her wet garments and shoot it to the basket near her like an expert basketball player.

"Like there's something to rob here..." She added and smirked to herself, can't figure out of she was amazed or shocked for her to talking to herself again. Maybe it's just the stress. She went for thesofaand slumped her heavy form on the cushion, letting her eyelids rest.

As darkness welcomed her, tortures of her past tormnted her once again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What do you mean stay with her for a while?!" Edward Elric shrieked at Mustang who was comfortedly sitting on his car, away from the wetness of the rain. The opposite was for Edward. After he was shoved off the car, he was drenched all over, along with his belongings as well.

"Like I said, the weather's not that fair today, so it's not healthy to snoop around looking for a place to stayin. Besides, it's already getting dark. Kids shouldn't be outside at that time of the day." Roy simply answered.

"I HAVE A CAR YOU NUTCASE! AND I'M NOT A KID!" Edward growled back, but his wet figure just made him look more miserable than of angry.

"Oh you have a car. Why didn't you say so?" The dark haired man asked innocently, but in his mischievous face hides the fact that he knows that the new agent owns a vehicle. Let's just say he has...other plans.

"HOW CAN I SAY WITH YOUR DRIVER AS STRONG AS A CAVE MAN DRAGGING ME AROUND?! And you didn't say anything about this in the place!" Ed yelled with all his might, dropping his suitcase so he can strangle the man's head off his body, only to have a rather large palm over his whole face, pushing him back to his old position.

"You know you can't lay a hand on your superior, young Edward Elric." A muscular man on the driver's seat reminded with his deep voice matching his firm stature. He's bald head only had a single strand of blond hair and a 'stylish' mustache decorating his face.

Edward sneered at him and was about to say, or shout something when Mustang cut him in,

" What's done is done. See you again, kid." With that the car roared to life and drove away, leaving Edward standing there, helpless with the damn rain adding to the injury. He turned around and gazed at the wooden door in defeat. Is there anything he can do? He can't go back to his car by feet, considering it's raining nonstop today. The teashop is way too far. And he can't afford to let himself and his other clothes to get soaked even more. He closed his eyes, trying to deliberate what he was going to do next. All that came to his mind was to get dry. But just thinking to stay with that nagging bitch even for a day just wasn't in his plan at all. Their first meeting was enough to make him know that Winry and him will never mix together very well.

But with the current situation,

"I guess I don't have any option, do I?" Edward sighed to himslef and walked over the door. He knocked twice but no one answered. He tried a few good times but no reponse. His patience was stretching as he was showered even more while waiting for anyone who can open the door.

"What the hell? Is she asleep already?" He muttered in annoyance and tried to twist the door knob, only to find it locked.

"Oh great. Just great." Ed said sarcastically. He stepped backwards to leave only to feel that he just stepped on something. He looked down the doormat and noticed a lump on it, as if something was underneath it. Curiosity pried him and he kneeled over to see what is it and was surprised at what he found.

"A key?" He asked quite confused himself. Who's so dim witted to leave his key on other's doormat? Or...is it hers...

Edward didn't loose any time and tried to use the key to open the door. With a twist, the door magically clicked open.The wooden doorframe flew open, providing a wide entrance for Ed. He just stood there, not expecting for any of that to happen.

"She actually leaves her house key on the doormat?" Ed asked in disbelief.He quickly shrugged the thought off and went inside the apartment. He surveyed the simple scenery for a while before noticing the form sprawled on the sofa. It was Winry, sleeping on the couch peacefully with nothing but a thin loose shirt and shorts. Edward remained stiff, just observing the small form resting on the obviously not cozy sofa.

"_She sure is different when she's awake."_ He thought to himself, remembering the massive hardcase personality towards him. A click reminded him that he's still soaking wet and continued to move through the room. He strolled pass the couch and placed his dripping suitcase beside it. Not to mention he was dripping like a rag too.

"I have to dry up." He mentioned to himself and manuevered to search for a towel. Or any cloth that's dry. His eyes then brought him to another door in the room, probably the bathroom. He peeked inside and thankfully found a fresh towel.

After drying himself and moved his clothes on the towel rack to allow it to dry until morning, he sighed in exhaustion and uneasiness. It's really ackward to suddenly barge into someone's apartment and stay for the night with all your clothes wet so you have no choice but to sleep on nothing but boxers. And on the top of that, the place belongs to someone he barely know nor like to befriend.

"This is all his fault. What is he trying to pull anyway?" He growled under his breath, removing his braid and dried his long hair with the towel. He then heard Winry stirred a bit, mummbling something incomprehensive before falling back to her deep slumber. Edward nose sigh. He then looked over the bed with it's sheets perfectly unwrinkled, wondering why she chose the stiff sofa over the soft bed.

He's thinking on taking over the bed, but the idea of her reaction when she find out in the morning...

"Forget it...she'll kill me." He concluded followed by a heavy breath of exhaustion. He had a long day finding this agency. No, long years finding it. He even can't remember when he last have a good night sleep with the pillows. Car seats were his mattress these past few months.

Lazily, he approach the sofa were a blond girl was laid, the ris and fall of her chest indicates that she's still fat asleep. Slowly and gently, Ed placed one arm under her shoulder and the other under her thighs before lifting her up in bridal style. He almost stumbled backwards from the weight but luckily regained balance. He slowly made his way to the bed and placed Winry's back on the cushion. After tucking her in, he went back the sofa and collapsed on his face, his drained body not having any energy to find a more relaxed position. Silence once again engulfed the room, only the soft pit patters of the rain shower filling his ears.

"Oh...some sleep at last..." He murmured luxuriously. Drowsiness soon came over as his gold irises closed to a sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A bright ray of light shone on Winry's face, making her groggy eyes to open. When her blue eyes welcomed her to the world of the living once again, she first notice that she was beside the window. Well that's odd, she only got a window beside her bed...

Realization wake her up fully and shot up to a sitting position, her frantic eyes surveyed the room and found someone sleeping on the couch where she was suppose to be as far as she can recall. And that someone has long blond hair, six-pac abs and wore nothing but boxers, laying on the cushion with a hand over his stomach, snoozing like a little kid.

"What the hell?" Winry breathed, her right eye twitching in boiling anger. Her rising anger didn't come long as she clenched her fist into a tight ball, ready to crack anything or _anyone_ with it.

"ELRIC!!"

* * *

A/N: Okay that's all for now...and please notice that I put Armstrong here as Roy's driver...please just suggest me if you want other Roy's military buddies to be on this story...

read and review. Constructive criticism is what this crap deserves...I think...: /


	4. First Mission: False Alarm

A/N: Ok the typos are horrible so corrected some of them...but not all of them...please read this thing...:)

* * *

Chapter 4 - First Mission: False Alarm

In one of the dark alleys of Central, five men can be spotted with their heavy brown overcoats covering their very identity made them look like ordinary citizens passing by. One of them, the one leading the way, halted his pace and was copied by the other four in tow.

The 'leader' turned to face them, his shaggy hat shadowing his features from anyone's sight. He then reached for the garment and removed it, his one - sided grin the first thing captivating in his face.

He has long dark hair pulled back neatly in a ponytail just reaching above his shoulders. His snake - yellow eyes resembles of a malicious beast's, as if every being he'll look with them will be his pitiful prey. For a man, he has a well - built body under his heavy clothing and a pleasurable height of 5"8. On his collar shone a small pin where etched the symbol of their organization. It's the flamel insignia - it's a serpent crawled above a cross and above it was a crown and a pair of wings on each side.

"Let's just wait for his signal before we attack." The yellow - eyed man said to his companions.

"Yes, Mr. Kimbley."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"ELRIC!" _

Edward Elric bolted upright at the exclamation, his eyes still dazed with sleepiness. His drowsiness was completely washed away when a gun from across the room greeted him good morning.

_Click._

"Hands on the air." A blond girl with hard blue eyes ordered, her unwavering aim never leaving the golden-eyed boy. By the looks of her - messy, sprawled hair and wrinkled t-shirt - she didn't even bother to do some morning ceremonies. Not to mention he, too, is only in his cotton boxers.

"Can't we talk this out-"

"I said hands on the air. NOW." She commanded, flaring eyes told him the other detalis of her current reaction towards the present situation. Without any choice left, Ed brought his hands above him while glaring noncaringly at the girl.

"Can't even say good morning, can you?" Ed mused, his hands still suspended in the air.

"This is my place, my territory. I'm the only one giving the orders here." Winry shot back, her nimble finger ready to pull the trigger at any moment. Edward, having no reply for that, just remained still, his annoyed eyes talked for him.

Like this first thing in the morning? Seriously...

"Now talk. Why the hell are you here?" She asked.

"Mustang's fault. He practically dropped me here last night with nothing but my suitcase and considering it's raining out-"

"How in the world did you unlock my door? A blacksmith or something?"

"Key, of course. It was lying under your front doormat. You seriously leave your housekey there?"

"I'm the only one asking the questions here. Now who the hell gave you the permission to STAY IN MY HOUSE like it's a motel opened for you? Huh?" Winry asked, her oceanic blue orbs piercing right through him. With the gun pointed, the boy remained his hands raised, along with his flaring glare.

"Like I was saying earlier, the rain was nonstop last night-" This time, he was interrupted by bullet that passed just by the side of his head, gashing some blond strands off his head. His body jumped with his thumping heart, an alarmed expression aroused in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" He shrieked with some remains of daunt.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for. now hands on the air and answer my question correctly before I put a bullet on your brain." She stated firmly, her undying glare narrowing at him.

Smoke almost came out from his nose from the heating infuriation he had developed for this person. _Who the hell does she think she is?_ He thought, his brain twitched just thinking about the idea of it. He blew a pair of blond hair away from his sight and soon notice his present appearance. He haven't brushed his hair, nor his teeth, nor washed his face, nor wear anything aside from his underwear with his skull on the line. Oh yeah, the best way to start a morning.

"Answer the question, _pipsqueak_." On the spur of the moment, gold eyes were darkened with murdering aura at the mention of the last word. She's not even taller than him! How dare she!

"Okay now that's your bottom line." He muttered dangerously that she didn't even comprehend it.

"What did you say?" Winry questioned, ignorant from Ed's boiling anger at the comment she just made. Instead of answering, the blond boy assailed forward, triggering the girl to shoot her bullet in impulse. With his trained incredible speed, Ed dodged the bullet sliding his heels to the other side then grabbed the wrist that held the weapon. She attempted to kick him on the gut but he disappeared to her behind, pinning her arm to her back in an uncomfortable position for her. A force then swept through her legs, unbalancing her so she'd fall flat - faced on the bed.

Edward pressed her violently on the mattress, the pressure exerted in her hand in increasing every second. It's not long enough before he joined her other arm in his deathly grip, but no matter how painful he grasps on her wrists, she still won't let go of the gun.

"Drop the gun. NOW." He ordered this time. Winry growled in rejection, refusing to oblige the command.

"Like hell I will!" She spat indignantly.

"Just drop the fucking gun off! I'm not a scumbag here you know! Just let me explain!" He told her heatedly as he affirm his hold everytime she shook him off.

"Why should I?! You jerk!" Winry excalimed as she continued to wriggle herslef free. Ed's shortening patience added to his strength to her back and the bed began to creak noisily due to the massive scrapping movements of the two.

"Neither of us wants me here okay?!"

"The why the hell are you here sleeping in my couch?!"

"For the third and last time THAT PSYCHOTIC LUNATIC YOU CALLED YOUR BOSS ALONG WITH HIS GORILLA DRIVER RAVISHED ME FOR TO HELL THE REASON HE HAS!"

"WHAT KIND OF EXPLANATION IS THAT?! YOU DICKHEAD! Just what prick who wouldn't give a shit to a puny burglar like you who barge into other's houses!" Winry roared over her shoulder. A vein popped in the blond boy's head in mere response.

"I AM NOT A BURGLAR AND MOST OF ALL I AM DEFINITELY NOT SHORT!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs, draining all his air supply. with that the two gone silent, only their exhausted heavy breaths filled the room.

"You're freaking out as if I did something to you or something..." Ed started, breaking the eerie silence. Winry remained still, just waiting if he has anything else to say through that hole he calls his mouth.

"Don't worry I never planned to stay here. These nothing but a foul scheme of that bastard...besides, who the hell will ever want to spend their days with a blood girl like you. No one will ever have a hobby to have their heads as target practice every morning." Ed stated sourly before letting her go. She set herself upright after that, massaging her slightly sore wrists before gluing her offended eyes to watch him stroll the room to gather his things.

"Just get the hell outta here you son of a bitch." Winry grounded to the boy who was currently tying his hair in a ponytail. With an abrupt turn to face her, he said,

"Oh don't worry. Aside from possible occasional missions we will be working with, I vow to never see your face _again_." Edward crossed.

"Oh really?" She asked mockingly, her enragement still flowing in her veins.

"Really." He snapped at her with a final click of his suitcase.

All at once, the door flew open from it's hinges with a wild bang as it collided to the opposite wall.

"FREEZE." A deep voice announced, changing the atmosphere of the place into a deathly one. Edward, who has no any weapons in hand, formally raised his hands for the second time this _morning._

_"_You girl, drop the gun." One man pointed to Winry, who peacefully bent over to lay her pistol on the hard floor, all the while sticking her gaze firmly on the men's actions.

They were a group of five men, all of them have their lethal shooters aimed at her and Edward, except for one. Judging from his looks and stature, he seems to be the leader of the group. He just stood all high and mighty in front of the other four, his viscious eyes scanning every detail of her apartment with an afflicted frown tugged in his lips.

"Are you certain you heard the fire signal here?" The onyx - haired asked his conmen.

"Yes sir, the girl's gun proves enough." One answered.

"Isn't she on of Mr. Dickson's accomplices we should meet?" Another reclaimed. Kimbley then landed his eyes on Winry, who is still in her 'slept in' form. Not the best impression for a meeting like this.

"No, I suppose she's not. But I do recognize her face...can't just remember the name..." Kimbley confirmed, a sheer smile formed in his features. She squinted her eyes at him distinctively. So they meet again...but now she needs to capture him this time...

"Oh well...nothing but a nasty false alarm...but to leave no traces we should at least _take care of them..." _Kimbley suggested with an evil glower the two teenagers. Panic climbed up to their systems when his statement registered in their minds. Two men then clicked their shooters and aimed them for each one of the two. This is bad.

_This guy..._Edward wondered silently. His inspecting eyes strive hard to find some answer in this man's mysterious identity. But they have not much of a time in their hands. He has to think of some hole to get out of this mess...

His trusty eyes found a spray can beside his suitcase. It's his mid - term semester Chemistry project. He made it a habit to bring it along with him...hoping to find some use to it...

A victorious smirk quirked across Edward Elric's face. His hand then snatched the can in one swift without any second thoughts.

"Hey! I said freeze!" One of the men warned.

"It's just a spray net. Big deal..." Ed answered dully.

"I said freeze!" He shouted back.

"Can't even let a man do his hair, can't you?" Ed sneered fearlessly.

"Freeze kid or I'll blow your brains out!" He threatened dangerously.

"Well in that case..." The teen then aimed the bottle on them with his index finger ready to press the white cap that will launch whatever the container has in it.

"Why don't you do the freezing..." With that a sprintz of cool air drizzled the group like a white cloud of doom. It only took a few seconds before the white mist drew away from their sight, revealing four freshly made, "man" - sized popsicles.

"Cool...never knew it will actually work..." Edward mused in amazement. This is the first time he put the experiment on the test. He got to spray this thing to that old professor so he could eat the F he gave him.

"Hey! Where's the other one?!" Winry called out. Edward caught the message and ventured his golden eyes to see the one who got away from his freezing shower. What's bad is that this guy is the group's leader who landed in his knees from across the room after he dodged the icy spray. How did he move that fast?

Well, he's not getting away that easily if that's what he thought.

"Winry! GUN!" The blue - eyed girl seized the silver pistol on her hands and dashed it to Ed's direction who caught it with ease. He wasted no time and directed the bullet hole to the man, his steadfast finger ready to pull the trigger suddenly quivered when a rash memory came to his system at what he saw in the man.

It's the pin attached to his collar. A symbol he had seen after that fateful day...

_Young Edward slumped his sloppy form on one of the office's benches. Now that his mother is dead, he felt helpless to be able to continue his remaining life alone. He has nowhere to go. Nothing else to live for._

_"Edward." Lone - fazed golden eyes lifted form its distant revery to gaze up to man who seemed to be a police officer in his late thirties. He just stared at him with emptiness filling his once determined eyes._

_"I'm sorry...but we didn't find any possible suspects for your mother's murdercase." The officer brought to him as softly as possible. But no matter how they break it to him, it wouldn't chage do anything in his agonizing soul and mind. It just...happened so fast he still couldn't cop up with it._

_"But we managed to find this..." A glint of awareness shone in Edward's eyes when the man shown him a small, rounded pin with a remarkable symbol printed on it. It's a snake - like figure crawled up in a cross in shape of what is like a hook and above them were a crown and a pair of wings on either side._

_"We fond it lying near the crime scene but it didn't help any with the investigation...maybe you should have it..." _

_The 10 - year - old boy received the material in his palms, glowering at it with fierce ascertainment. Maybe he has something to live for..._

_Revenge._

Ed's jaw shivered with mixed rage and surprise at the realization, the hands holding the gun quivered with his increasing intensity.

"You're with them...you killed my mother..." He growled, his facial expression approximating of a wild animal who badly wants to kill his foe bloodily.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled with furor and was about to fire his soul out of Kimbley but before he can do so , the snake - yellow eyed man activated a smoke bomb, clouding the whole room with gray clouds.

Fits of coughs were made by the two teens as they tried to search their way to find the opponent. Winry strained to grab a hold of her bedside drawer through the thick air. With the hard touch of the wood, she feel her way to pull the drawer open and drew another gun from it and hastily pointed it to any direction her sharp eyes can detect. A shadow passed her way and she commit no time to wait and discharged her projectiles on it in desperate attempt to stop him from escaping, but to no avail, all her bullets missed him.

_Damn this smoke. I can't see a thing! _she cursed mentally, her cloudy vision still swaggering to find their foe.

"Elric! He's getting away!" She shouted admist the growing lack of oxygen from the foggy atmosphere. The blond teen heard his companion and turned his guard on, his pistol ready to blow at anytime given.

Even with the lack of clarity, Ed strolled the room with his arm still extended to shoot the sly fox. Instincts took over him when he nabbed the arm of the first shadow that crossed his blurry sight. He twisted his arm to his back and pushed him to the ground, trapping him, making it impossible for the enemy to break loose.

"It's just me, you idiot." A feminine voice grunted under him.

"Winry?" He asked for confirmation. He quickly regained his senses and let go of her immediately so he can let her stand on her ground with him.

"Where is he?" Ed asked.

"I dunno...I think he got away." Winry replied while her eyes swayed through the fading smoke. All of a sudden, beeping came to their ears.

"Where is that coming from?" Winry wondered irately. Ed didn't waste any second in answering and just hunted for the source of the sound. The weird noise seem to be coming nearer and nearer to them until he can hear it's just beside them. He glanced at their feet and saw a red ball with a timer on it.

_11..._

_10..._

_9..._

"BOMB!" Ed hollered in horror and grabbed Winry by the wrist, dragging her to the exit of the apartment with him. Once they reached the door, he hastily wind it open only to find that their locked like rats inside.

"What's happening?! OPEN THE DOOR!" Winry screamed at him.

"The bastard put a lock on it from the outside! We can't get out!" Ed shot back in the same way, twirling the knob as hard as he can. But the door wouldn't budge a bit.

"GODDAMMMIT!"

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

"Use the gun! Use the gun!" Winry urged, panic laced in her voice.

"Back away!" Ed ordered. She did what he told her and took a step backwards.

_3..._

He then aimed his gun on the metal knob and blew it a few times before it demolished off the door. He kicked his booted foot with full force on the wooden frame and it opened widely for them.

_2..._

Edward wrapped a strong arm around her waist and leaped Winry and himself out of the house.

_1..._

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!**

The building that once stood strongly diffused into million pieces with blazing flame behind them. The pair then landed on the cement ground on time, with a very interesting position. Winry kept her eyelids tightly closed, preparing herself for the throbbing pain that will soon invade her due to the large impact. But instead, all her body can react with was her body pressed against a warm one.

Once her eyes fluttered open, a pair of deep gold ones met hers. For a bliss moment, two tobs melted together - sapphire and gold. They stayed that way, just letting each other's soul be drowned by the abyss of their eyes, expecting something _more _to happen. Time elapsed into an eternity as the two remained in that condition but it passed in a split second when a rusky voice asked,

"You okay?" His hot breath brushed against her lips, telling her that those will taste good on her own...

Winry shot in upright position at the unfamiliar feeling that rises a strange heat among her cheeks.

"Yeah." She answered nervously, moving away from him as far as two feet can bring her.

"Close call, huh?" He said as he raised himself from the ground to join her watch the structure gt eaten by the fire before them.

"Well...there goes my apartment..." She replied simply. Ed gave her an sorry look and was about to give his apology when creaking of tires interrupted him.

**"VROOOOOMMMM!!"**

Two head jerked to see Kimbley running away with a speedy motorcycle. He gave them his last teasing wink over his shoulder and ignite the motor and proceeded on his road.

"Winry...call TACS now...I'll go after that guy..." He volunteered and sprinted his way towards the fading vehicle.

"Wait - "

"JUST DO IT!" Winry silenced herself with a sigh of defeat and gathered herself up to do her part in this pop - up mission.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The 16 - year - old forced his exhausting legs to ran after a motorcycle with a man that can possible be the one he has been longing to face since the day he lost his mother. The one that could give the gateway to make his revenge come into action. Even he is not the blockhead who did murdered his mom, he's as sure as hell he has some connection with the one who killed Trisha. That pin proves enough.

"Persistent brat, aren't you?" Kimbley complimented with sheer delightment.

"Oh you bet I am!" Ed claimed and drew out a pistol from his pocket and started showering bullets on the moving vehicle that held his enemy. The crowd around them began to took notice of the scene and began to panic their way out like chickens.

"He tried to put some holes on his back tires to slow him down but this guy is a pro in driving his cycle and his smooth strokes are enough to dodge his bullets. Ed growled with more stubborn determination and filled his barrel with more silver balls before firing at him once again.

_I can't go like this...I'm starting to lose my feeling on my legs..._He noted to himself, his limbs copying at what he thought. As if on cue, roaring of engine stopped at his side. He halted his pace to see Winry - who is still hadn't change into anything from her sleep - on a motorcycle, inviting him to join her.

"Need a ride?" She offered with a defiant grin. Edward smirked at her lucky showing up and occupied the backseat without any further hesitation.

"How about TACS" Did you made the call?" He reminded. Winry stepped on the gas and twisted the starter at the same time, fueling this baby for some blasting off.

"Yeah...they're in their way...now grab on..." With that its rough tires scratched the road with fierce speed, making Edward to grapple her waist for support.

"Why are you helping me?" Ed asked curiously. A chuckle came from the girl before sweeping a brief glare at him then eyed the road before her.

"Don't get in the wrong way...You sort of saved my skin back there. I'm just making things even." She reasoned out coldly while Ed looked at her studiously. One time she's trying to kill the shit out of him and now she's actually giving him a hand?

"This guy has been loose for almost two months. TACS seems to have a hard time catching him. With his expertise on all kinds of explosives, from cannons down to basic peabombs, he is considered a Class A criminal." Winry explained.

"Who is he really?"

"Zolf Kimbley. Known as the Prince of the Bombs by the mass. On his first action, he almost buried Dublith to the ground with just a single bomb...to break it down into simple tid bits, we're presently dealing with an extremely severe asshole..." Winry finished, getting Ed to stamp in his mind that this guy really is what he's looking for. He is the one...

His wondering thoughts sank in his mind when they had a view of Kimbley's motor ahead of them.

"Keep following that scooter!" He ordered Winry and got a gun between his fingers. Once the target is engaged, he began raining bullets over the foe's direction but his systematic driving kept up with his attacks.

Edward furrowed his twitching eyebrows and refrained his shooting to take time to wait for an open target. Just as he predicted, Kimbley switched his sped into a steady pace.

Now's his chance.

The agent pulled himslef ready and took a careful vision of his target. Once his aim is precise,

"I got you now, big guy." He blown his fire and successfully burnt a hole on his tire.

"What the?!" Kimbley shimmered in shock as the air from his back tire escaped to the atmosphere. He soon lost control and crashed o a nearby post, scaring more people awy from the site.

Winry parked near the opponent's form as Edward hopped out to get a closer look over the smoke mist. Kimbley was coughing hardly from the busted engine's smoke and by the looks of it, they got him hooked up by now.

"Freeze" A voice came and there stood a blond boy with hazel - green eyes and a red - haired girl grinning at their way as they aimed their shooters on the criminal.

"Are you guys alright?" Al's gentle voice of concern asked them from across the road.

"You can say that..." Ed answered gratefully. Little did they know Kimbley was clutching something in his jacket pocket.

"Hey freeze right there! What's that on you pocket?!" Kite's stern voice pierced through the air. A crazy cackle shook his shoulders incredibly - an unexpected reaction for the foursome. Kimbley slowly faced the other two, a maniacal smile tugged in his lips.

"Do you really want to know?" He leered at Kite directly, an insan glint present in his eyes. Kite glowered as bravely as she could, maintaining her strong stance on, despite hte fear the look he gives brought her.

"Whatever it is...drop it peacefully on the ground and nobody gets hurt." Al stated dangerously. the man's grin stretched form ear to ear.

"Yes, nobody gets hurt..." He started darkly, his pupils enlarged with bane intention.

"BECAUSE EVERYONE WILL BE!" The lunatic announced and revealed a red ball in a size of a baseball in his hand which is raised above him for all to see.

"Eyes dilated in horror at the threatening device. The man continued to spun around in fron of everyone to glory his power of having their lives dancing in his palms.

"Another time bomb?" Ed's shaky voice concluded.

"Yes, it is a bomb, but it works quite differently...with one push of this button...KABOOM! I'll blow everything in here! Including all of you!! AHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He proudly shouted to every ear that could hear his plan.

"One shot of your guns and all of you here are going to be ashes!! How better can that be?! AHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!!" The onyx - haired man assured evilly, stopping their veer attempt to shoot the brains out of this guy. It's not only their lives in jeopardy but also the crowd around them as well - the restaurants, homes, store stands, grocery shops - everyone will be in danger. And judging bu the quality of the explosive he has, it can blow this whole area at one shot. This case calls for a...calmer plan.

"Okay, we'll not shoot...just drop the bomb..." Al offered, crooking lower to place his weapon down the cement ground. With one brief look at his partner, Kite copied him in a more hesitant way. Edward saw their deploy and unhanded his pistol as well.

"Now...put it down...we can't shoot now..." Al elaborated slowly, watching a close eye on the bomb on the man's fingers.

"Do you really think I'll fall for that stupid shit of yours?!" He sang. He thumb then rised form its spot, ready to put the pressure needed to push the red button.

"NO!!" Ed yelled desperately from behind.

"HAHAHA-" Kimbley's sinister mirth was cut off in split moment, his once malicious eyes glew with unconsciousness. His limp body first fall in his knees then flat faced on the hard ground. The four agents' fright turned into dumbfoundment at the abrupt turn of events.

From behind the fallen criminal was the sharpshooter.

"Mr. Mustang!" Al and Kite called in unison. Ed and Winry followed their direction to see their dark - haired boss standing with the usual cocky line in his face that he calls a smirk.

"But I didn't hear any gunshot...What did you do to him?!" Ed demanded at his superior.

"It's just a tranquilizer..lasts for about twenty-four hours..." Roy answered plainly. The teen frowned at his flat - out arrogant behavior.

"After two long months we finally got a hold of him...good work agents. He praised at his loyal subordinates.

"I need to talk to him!" The blond teenager supplied.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait...he needs to undergo a lot of investigations..." Mustang reasoned before retreating back to his car.

"But-"

"That's an order Agent Elric...just go home and wait for the next mission." He commanded militaristically. Ed hadn't got any choice but to zip his mouth shut. As a part of this team, he has to obey even he doesn't want to. Like a dog in a leash.

A light hand damped his tensed shoulder and he non ceremoniously maneuvered his head to see that's it's Winry's.

"It's alright...TACS' security is the best around Amestris...there's no need to worry about him escaping. You can have a word with him some other time." Her cold voice encouraged, but her point helped Edward to ease up a bit.

"Yeah...at least now I already have a solid league to where he is..." He pronounced every promising word vehemently, his eyes glittered strongly like the eyes of an avenger.

He can finally track the who did that...

The one who murdered his only mother...

And he'll gonna make him pay for sure...

* * *

Please read and review...)


End file.
